A verdade é que sempre te amei One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: todos sempre acharam que ele amava outra garota, mas na verdade ele sempre outra menina


**A verdade é que sempre te amei.**

O torneio tri-bruxo estava atraindo muito a atenção das pessoas no castelo de Hogwarts, quando a professora Mcgonagall anunciou o baile de inverno, Harry sentia o sangue esfriar completamente, dois fatores importantes pareciam esmagar seu coração.

O primeiro, ele não sabia dançar, sabia que os amigos tinha aprendido com seus pais a dançar ou visto pelo menos, mas morando com os Dursleys, ele aprendeu a só ficar na dele e não se intrometer na "família".

O segundo motivo era ainda pior, ele teve que arranjar um par para ir.

Embora todos na escola tivessem caído na ilusão que Harry estava apaixonado por Cho, Harry ainda sentia uma pontada ao se lembrar de quem ele realmente queria levar no baile.

Mas logo ele e tirado de seus devaneios pelos gêmeos.

-Pequeno Harry... –Jorge começou.

-Percebemos que anda pensativo sobre algo... –Fred completa ao que eles começam a "fala dos gêmeos" como Harry chamava.

-Não cremos que você esteja preocupado... –Jorge.

-Em achar um par para este baile de arromba... –Fred.

-Afinal você é Harry Potter... –Jorge.

-O menino que sobreviveu... –Fred.

-Domador de dragões selvagens... –Jorge.

-Destemido campeão do torneio tri-bruxo... –Fred.

-Ou devemos crer –Jorge fala com um sorriso ao que o irmão retribui.

-Que depois de impedir o cara de cobra no primeiro ano... –Fred.

-Matar o rei das serpentes no segundo... –Jorge.

-Espantar cem dementadores no terceiro... –Fred.

-E estar provando o como seriamos incompetentes caso tivéssemos entrado nesse torneio louco –Jorge.

-Você esteja com medo de uma menina? –os dois falam em uníssono ao que Harry geme, justo os irmãos da menina que ele queria levar estavam tirando sarro dele.

-Olha... Não parece tão fácil como vocês dizem... –Nisso Fred vê Alicia caminhando com Angelina, ele manda um sorriso para o irmão e o amigo e fala.

-Querida Srta Spinnet, você me daria a honra de ser minha acompanhante nesse evento maravilhoso que ocorrera no natal? –ele meneia a sobrancelha ao que Alicia cora e afirma com a cabeça, logo se poderia ouvir o som de risadinhas das meninas quando elas se afastaram, Fred se vira para Harry e fala –Você dizia algo? –Harry apenas treme a cabeça e murmura algo de o como eles são doidos, mas logo os gêmeos foram surpreendidos por Hermione.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? –Os gêmeos pareciam indecisos sobre o que falar, mas Hermione também sabia quem Harry queria levar no baile e eles vão para uma sala próxima.

-Estamos apenas nos certificando que nosso pequeno Harryzinho vai ter um tempo bom –os gêmeos falam com sorrisos marotos ao que caem quando Hermione fala.

-Vocês sabem muito bem que ele não vai conseguir a convidar para ir com ele –os gêmeos se entreolham ao que Hermione bufa –eu não entendo o medo dele... Tudo bem que ele esta sob pressão de ser um campeão e ter que abrir o baile, mas vocês dois sabem que Harry esconde bem o que sente e não vai conseguir reunir coragem de perguntar a Gina –Fred suspira e os dois se sentam em uma cadeira.

-Não entendemos o que ele poderia ter tanto medo de a ponto de não convidar nossa irmã para ir ao baile Mione, sinceramente ele e como se fosse parte da nossa família... Não vejo como... –Nisso a cabeça de Hermione se levanta e ela fala.

-Parte da família... E isso... –vendo os olhares confusos dos gêmeos, ela suspira –Nós nunca soubemos completamente como e a vida do Harry com os Dursleys... Ele demonstra que odeia ir lá, mas nenhum de nos sabe realmente a extensão de o porque dele não querer voltar lá... Mas sempre que ele ouve falar da família de vocês... Ele sorri... E como se ele se sentisse parte da família de vocês... –Fred e Jorge bufam e falam.

-Nós sabemos disso a muito tempo Mione...-Jorge.

-Mas não entendemos este medo dele... –Fred, quando Jorge iria falar algo, Hermione logo fala.

-Vocês não perceberam? –ela fala tristemente ao que eles a encaram –se acontecer algo e os dois vierem a ficar e não der certo? Como vocês acham que ele ficaria? –os gêmeos se entreolham e então percebem o que o amigo tinha querido dizer quando falou em seu sono que perderia.

-Então não podemos fazer nada não e? –Os gêmeos falam tristemente ao que Hermione cabeceia, Harry teria que fazer algo sozinho para conseguir o que queria.

No outro lado do castelo, o moreno estava indo visitar o corujal para ver Edwiges, esta pia felizmente ao ver o dono e logo ambos começam a caminhar para uma passagem secreta pouco usada, ele se senta com a coruja ainda no ombro e fala quietamente.

-O que eu faço Edwiges? Eu não sei se devo ainda fingir ou se devo enfim criar coragem... –a coruja belisca delicadamente o dedo do dono e deita nos braços dele, Harry encara a parede a frente com os pensamentos longe –Acho que preciso continuar seguindo o plano... Não sei o que e isso que sinto quando estou perto dela... Mas não vou estragar tudo dessa vez... Eu vou convidar a Cho para ir comigo... –a coruja parecia piar com repreensão ao que Harry se vira para ela –Ela deve me achar um herói metido que nem conseguiu conversar com ela depois de tudo que aconteceu... Acho que até mesmo se esqueceu de mim... Tenho que ser forte e esquecer desses sentimentos estranhos... –Edwiges ainda parecia o repreender com o olhar, mas tinha suavizado ao ver o dilema do dono, ela belisca o dedo do dono de forma confortante e logo eles voltam para o corujal.

Os dias se passaram e a determinação de Harry em convidar Cho tinha aumentado, mas também tinha aumentado a dificuldade em a convidar, mas quando enfim ele conseguiu, ela já ia com Cedrico, ele sentiu uma pontada de revolta por ter criado tanta coragem e determinação para acabar sendo negado, mas tentava esquecer disso, sabia quem ele queria levar, mas não importava, quando Rony tinha lhe dito para Gina que poderia ir com Harry, ele sentiu o coração disparar e tentou se manter calmo, mas quando ela disse que já iria com Neville, foi como se um martelo destroçasse seu coração.

Ela ia ao baile com outro.

Claro que tinha pedido para Parvati ir com ele e pediu para que Padma fosse com Rony, mas nada poderia o animar a ir.

O desanimo dele era tanto que em todos os lugares a noticia que a menina que Harry queria levar o tinha recusado e como todos sabiam da paixão dele por Cho, logo todos afirmavam que era a chinesa que tinha o dispensado.

Ninguém sabia realmente o que se passava no coração de Harry Potter.

No dia do baile a tortura tinha sido maior, todas as vezes que ele tentava pegar um olhar de Gina, o olhar dele passava também por Cho, ele fazia carranca, mas se mantinha firme, todos que viam a cena comentavam que Harry poderia matar Cedrico com o olhar por ele ter levado a Cho ao baile, até mesmo os gêmeos e Hermione não entendiam o comportamento do amigo, eles acreditavam completamente que Harry queria estar com Gina, mas o olhar dele parecia o contradizer, mas ninguém parecia notar que Harry olhava para Gina.

Assim que Harry consegue se livrar da responsabilidade do baile, ele evita a briga de Rony e Mione e supostamente vai para a cama dormir, assim que ouve Rony fechar as cortinas da cama dele, Harry pega a capa de invisibilidade, ele dá uma olhada e nota que Neville ainda não tinha voltado, talvez ele e Gina ainda estivessem no salão principal e logo ele vai até lá.

No salão principal tinha poucas pessoas agora que a banda tocava com menos entusiasmo e a maior parte dos moradores do castelo terem ido dormir, Harry pode ver claramente Gina ainda dançando com Neville, este pedia desculpas a cada pisada no pé que ele causava nela, mas mesmo em dor ela sorria calmamente para ele e voltava a dançar.

Apenas uma pessoa em todo salão tinha notado a figura invisível que encarava a menina de seus sonhos dançando com outro, o diretor deixa sair um suspiro um tanto melancólico ao que a professora Minerva pergunta.

-O que e a questão, Alvo? –Dumbledore fica em silencio por um tempo e depois fala.

-Estou pensando em como o mundo as vezes pode ser injusto quando alguém tem medo até mesmo de amar –Minerva não entende completamente o significado do que o diretor tinha falado, mas apenas suspira como uma parte dela quisesse que o diretor escutasse o que ele mesmo falava para entender o que ela sentia por ele.

Neville e Gina foram os últimos a sair do salão principal, Neville tinha um sorriso maior do que se poderia ter imaginado ao que ele teve um bom tempo, Gina sorria calmamente, mas fazia uma careta imperceptível quando achava que ninguém via por causa das dores nos pés.

Harry acompanhava calmamente o par em silencio, ele tinha pretendido ir até lá para a ver, mas vendo ela dançando com Neville parecia o torturar ainda mais, mas assim que ele tinha decidido partir, eles vieram também.

-"Tenho que fazer algo..." –Harry pensa apressadamente, logo ele corre silenciosamente para o corujal, mas não antes de Gina sentir o tecido fino da capa de invisibilidade passar por um dos seus braços, ela se vira para ver o que era, mas não vê nada e deixa de lado, tudo que mais queria era chegar no quarto e fazer massagens nos pés.

Harry ficou um bom tempo na passagem com Edwiges, a coruja parecia o acalmar pouco a pouco com seus pios, mas Harry sentia o coração quase se despedaçando, por que não tinha criado coragem e a convidado? Por que ele não seguiu pelo menos uma vez o coração para algo que ele queria? Edwiges ficou acompanhando o dono durante um bom tempo até que ele decidiu voltar para o dormitório.

-Eu não acredito nisso... –Os gêmeos falam boquiabertos ao que Harry conta com um sorriso triste o que tinha acontecido no baile a dois anos atrás –E nós querendo o amaldiçoar por pensar que você estava de olho na Cho e na nossa Gininha –Harry ri e fala.

-Acho que se eu estivesse no lugar de vocês, eu também teria pensado isso –Hermione ainda o encarava chocada, ao que Harry ri mais –Não precisa ficar tão chocada Mione, eu sempre fui bom em esconder as coisas, você não tem culpa que não pode captar estes meus olhares para a Gina.

-Mas eu vi –veio a resposta que surpreendeu a todos, era Rony.

-Você o que? –os gêmeos e Hermione perguntam em uníssono, Rony sorri para o amigo e fala.

-Eu estava ao lado do Harry no baile e notei que uma hora que Cho tinha se afastado, os olhos de Harry permaneceram por um tempo em um lugar e depois ele a procurou, eu fui ver e encontrei ele olhando para Gina e Neville naquele baile, no começo fiquei confuso, mas não comentei nada, mais tarde quando ele achou que eu estava dormindo, eu vi ele sair com a capa na mão, e não voltou até mesmo quando Neville já estava dormindo, então eu pensei, talvez ele quer ficar sozinho para pensar... –todos encaram chocados Rony que cora –Só porque eu não ostento uma inteligência assombrosa não quer dizer que eu seja tapado, comecei a perceber os olhares rápidos que Harry dava para a mesa da Grifinória e percebi a diferença de tempo... Ele parece examinar a nossa mesa pelo menos uns cinco minutos antes de voltar a tomar o café e ele mandava apenas alguns olhares para a mesa da Corvinal... –Nesse instante um riso chegou aos ouvidos de Harry que fez ele sorrir ainda mais.

-Enfim você contou a eles a verdade, Sr Potter? –Gina tinha um sorriso amoroso ao que as primas dele estavam ao lado dela com sorrisos marotos nos lábios.

-Eu falei que não esconderia nada deles, e quando os gêmeos e a Mione me perguntaram o por que agi daquela forma no baile eu tive que contar –ele sorri ainda mais e fala –E claro que e divertido ver o como eles ficam chocados em descobrir que não conhecem tão bem o amigo famoso deles –Todos começam a rir ao que Harry se abraça a Gina, esta sorri para ele e fala.

-Aquela noite foi difícil em você não? –Harry fica em silencio por um tempo e fala.

-Passei um mês me repreendendo por não ter perguntado para você para irmos ao baile juntos... Cada noite eu tentava dormir e vinha aquela mesma pergunta... Por que você não a convidou? –ele suspira e fala –Mas eu aprendi uma coisa importante naquela noite –Gina o encara sem entender ao que ele sorri ainda mais.

-A verdade e que eu sempre te amei, mas tinha medo de perder tudo, mas ter você ao meu lado me fez ver o quanto eu posso ter mais... Muito mais do que eu imaginava... Naquela época eu não tinha a vaga idéia de como me sentir... E a cada dia você me ensina... –ele a beija delicadamente e sussurra –Obrigado por estar aqui para mim –Gina retribui o sorriso e o beijo, mas logo os gêmeos falam.

-Tá certo... Parou a sessão de lembranças cute-cute, e vamos a ação –eles se viram para Rony e perguntam.

-Quando nosso pequeno Roniquinho começou a amar a inteligência suprema de toda Hog Hogwarts? –todos começam a rir ao que Rony cora até o ultimo fio de cabelo, Harry e Gina tinham sentado em uma das cadeiras e ficavam abraçados ouvindo eles falando sobre o passado, Harry sorri ao que Gina se aconchega mais em seus braços.

Os amigos estavam descobrindo a cada dia mais segredos de Harry, ainda não o conheciam totalmente, mas estavam chegando lá, mas agora ninguém mais duvidaria de seu amor por sua ruiva que tinha começado bem antes que imaginavam.

**ESTA FICS VAI PARA MINHA NOVA AMIGA... UMA PORTUGUESA LINDA... SOPHIE POTTER MALFOY.... ADOREI TE CONHECER LINDA.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE DA FICS.. TE ADORO..RS**


End file.
